Life and Death~*
by Konnichiwa
Summary: This is my first story with this name. Japan and China are at war and Syaoran is old enough to join. See what happens! R&R.


A/N: I guess I¡¯m writing another CCS story

A/N: I guess I¡¯m writing another CCS story. I was reading and it jus popped in my head. It¡¯s an Action/Romance kind of story. Enjoy and Review. PoV of both Syaoran and Sakura. (This is my First Story as Jimba143Janet)

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own CCS so you can¡¯t sue me! ^_^

****

Life and Death~*

By Jimba143Janet (a.k.a Jimba)

Sakura~*~Sakura

¡°Sakura! Come down here! Quick!¡±

I jerk my head. It sounded like Touya¡¯s voice and it sounded worried. I ran down the stairs by twos and ran towards Touya. He was standing next to the T.V. in his jacket. Touya moved out 5 years ago but consantly came over. I tapped his shoulder and looked at his face. Concern was all over his face. I was instantly curious.

¡°Something wrong Onii-chan? You look worried.¡± He shook his head slowly. ¡°You know about the trouble between Japan and China?¡± I nodded slowly. Was something wrong. ¡°Well. The Chinese caught a Japanese spy and they said it was the last straw.¡± I grinned. ¡°They always say it¡¯s the last straw, onii-chan. What are you so worried about?¡±

¡°It¡¯s different this time. They said they couldn¡¯t take it anymore.¡± There was a very serious tone in his voice. I suddenly thought about Syaoran. He lived in China. What if I can never see him again. ¡°Onii-chan. Something bad happened, didn¡¯t it?¡± He looked at the ceiling and nodded. ¡°Sakura¡¦were going to war.¡±

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

¡°Syaoran please.¡± My dear mother was practically on her knees. I shook my head again. ¡°Mom. I have to go. It¡¯s my country, your country and I¡¯m ready to fight for it.¡± Her face was wet with tears. ¡°Syaoran. You¡¯re only purpose is to lead the Li-clan. Not go join the army and get yourself killed.¡± My family was respected and had a choice to join or not. I chose to.

I knelt down next to my mother. ¡°Mother. I¡¯ll come back. I swear.¡± I hugged her tightly and got up. When I turned around, I ran right into my father. I looked at his face. For a second, I thought he¡¯d hit me but instead stuck out his hand. ¡°I¡¯m proud of you son. Make the Li-clan proud.¡± I nodded and shook his hand. 

I picked up my duffel from the ground and slung it over my shoulder. My sisters ran over and kissed me on the cheek. They were crying and telling me that I¡¯d better come back alive. I hugged them all. Right before I went out the gate, I turned around and shouted, ¡°I¡¯ll be the greatest of them all.¡± They all waved at me and I walked out. It was the last time I ever saw them alive.

Sakura~*~Sakura

¡°Onii-chan. You¡¯re too old to go fight.¡± I couldn¡¯t believe it when I heard what he said. He came in with Yukito and stood in front of my father and me. He declared that he and Yukito enlisted. I was crying and grabbed his hand. ¡°Please onii-chan. Don¡¯t do it.¡± His eyes became sad and he hugged me. ¡°I¡¯m sorry Sakura, but this is what I have to do. I¡¯ll come back with a bagful of medals.¡±

I hugged him. ¡°You¡¯d better.¡± I hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. I turned to Yukito and hugged him as well. ¡°You¡¯d better come back alive too.¡± He smiled and nodded. He tapped Touya¡¯s shoulder and cocked his head towards the door. They both shouldered their duffels and said good bye to father. As they walked out the door, father shook his head. ¡°I was hoping it wouldn¡¯t come to this. The peace treaty, the formal agreements. It was all a sham!¡± 

I led him back to his room and ran to a phone. I punched in Tomoyo¡¯s number and listened to the dial tones. ¡°Moshi-moshi? Tomoyo speaking.¡± ¡°Tomoyo! Onii-chan and Yukito enlisted!¡± There was a pause on the other line. ¡°So did Yamazaki¡± I stood there in shock. ¡°He-he couldn¡¯t.¡± Tomoyo told me about how she saw him walking by her house and she asked her where she was going. I also found out that many of my former schoolmates( I was going to college next year) were enlisting too.

¡°Do you think Syaoran and Eriol signed up?¡± I suddenly froze. Syaoran! What if he ended up fighting onii-chan! I could bear the thought in my head. ¡°Ma-maybe they didn¡¯t.¡± A sighed was heared on the earpeice. ¡°I hope you¡¯re right.¡± We hung up and I went into my. I layed on my bed and hoped for the best. I soon fell asleep and dreamed about Onii-chan and Yukito and Yamazaki coming back as war heros. I saw all my friends coming back unharmed. Then I saw Syaoran standing in the mist of all those people but I felt as if we were the only two people alive on earth.

I was suddenly awaken by sirens. ¡°Sakura!¡± My father¡¯s voice sounded urgent. ¡°Dad!¡± I ran down the stairs and ran to my dad¡¯s room. He was up and about and grabbed my arm. ¡°Air Raid!¡± I gasped and led him down the basement to the shelter. I locked the door and sat down on the floor. I began to cry and dad came over and hugged me. We heard explosions outside. It felt like forever and when it stopped there was total silence. It was even worse then the explosions. My father got up and said, ¡°The war has begun.¡±

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

(3 years later)

It¡¯s been 3 freakin years since the war started. It seemed as if we were gaining nothing and losing everything. Japan took over most of Southeast China. Everything south of Wuhan and Chengdu was taken. They practically slaughtered everyone. Troops were sent down to reclaim the land but was overwhelmed by the Japanese forces. A Japanese army of 40,000 were coming towards Bayan Har Mts. and my troops were to intercept. In the three years of my service, I was ranked Sargent-major and had a regiment of 7,000 troops. I knew I couldn¡¯t take 40,000 so a back up of 30,000 troops were coming.

We were stationed at a small town of Cainnyingiao and waited for the Jap troops. The town was a dusty one with less then 4,000 people. Everyone was evacuated for any risk of civilian losses. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up at Eriol¡¯s smiling face. ¡°A cup o¡¯ tea Sargent?¡± I willing accepted and took a sip of the hot tea. It was the middle of december and it was beginning to snow. We were freezing our butts off but found plenty of jackets in the stores.

Eriol plopped down on the chair next to me. He was assigned to my regiment last month and he was ruthless when he fought. ¡°You think reninforcements will arrive?¡± I shrugged. ¡°I hope so. I¡¯m not ready to get slaughtered.¡± Eriol nodded and said, ¡°We know people from Japan.¡± I sighed. ¡°That was years ago Eriol. Our country is more important than some foreign friends.¡± Eriol grinned. ¡°Even Sakura?¡± I froze. Sakura. I wanted to see her again so much but it didn¡¯t seem to be possible anymore. Not after this. ¡°Look. That was the past. Now lets think about the future.¡± 

¡°Whatever you say Sargent. Whatever you say.¡± He began to walk away laughing. I tipped my chair back and took a sip of my tea. I was thinking about Sakura. She was one of the girls that could melt my heart. The only girl. Her face was still crisp in my mind. F*** this war. I was going to see her again. I swear. Suddenly my thoughts were rinterrupted by a shout. A runner was rushing towards me. ¡°Sargent! Sargent!¡± He ran next to me and saluted me. I returned it. ¡°What is it son?¡± He seemed very young. 17 maybe. ¡°Sargent. The Japs are comin¡¯!¡± I cursed. The reninforcements weren¡¯t here yet.

I had to make a decision. ¡°Mobilize troops. Tell them to meet me in front of town. Hurry!¡± The boy dashed up away, screaming the message. I walked into the HQ (a hotel). I took the phone and called the captial war department. ¡°Get me General Zaon! Tell him it¡¯s Sargent-major Li.¡± I waited and finally heard the general¡¯s deep voice. ¡°Sir. The Japs are 10 miles out of Cainnyigoin¡± The general sounded distressed. ¡°Hold them as much as you can. Reninforcement¡¯s on the way.¡± ¡°Yessir!¡± I hung up. I turned around and faced Eriol. ¡°There waiting Sargent.¡± I nodded and put on my cap. 

I went in front of town. The soldiers were all standing in attention. ¡°At ease. Troops. We¡¯re going into battle.¡± A murmur ran through the crowd. ¡°I am fully aware that we are over whelmed but we will not give up. FOR CHINA!¡± A roar of cheers arose in the air. ¡°Move out!¡± The soldiers moved out to their stations. We found as much high ground as possible. Eriol and I went to weapon storage. The weapon expert handed me an AK-47 and 3 spare magazines. ¡°Sir. It¡¯s the best one we have. Night-vision scope. Anti-recoil slide.¡± I nodded and Eriol got a similar gun. He gave us both burettas and a spare magazine.

We walked up to our station. It was 6 hours later and nothing happened. The sun went down and that¡¯s when we heard a stampede of feet. I got out the AK and looked through my scope. My heart nearly popped out of my chest. There was thousands of them. I gulped and took out a picture from my pocket. It was a picture of Sakura. I kissed it and put it back in my pocket. I did this before all battles. Eriol saw me. ¡°You love her don¡¯t you?¡± I didn¡¯t move. ¡°Keep your eyes on the grounds soldier.¡± 

I looked through my scope again. My shoot was the signal for the others to attack. I looked for what looked like a high commander. I found one that wasn¡¯t even facing me. He had bands on his shoulder, which indicated he was a captain. I was about to pull the trigger when he turned around. I fell back in shock. ¡°Sarg?¡± Eriol looked at me. ¡°I-it¡¯s him.¡± ¡°Who?¡± ¡°Touya!¡±

Sakura~*~Sakura

I went out of the house and walked towards Tomoyo¡¯s. I rang the doorbell and found Tomoyo in tears. I rushed to her and hugged her. ¡°What¡¯s wrong?¡± She was sobbing but tried to talk. ¡° Y-Yam-azaki i-is d-d-dead!¡± I fell back in horror. ¡°Tell me what happened!¡± Yamazaki and his group were sent to go back to Japan for a supply transport when they were bombed by a Chinese fighter. He was able to survive but was gunned down by another plane. A friend of his in his group survived and told the story. 

I began to cry. I was secretly glad that nothing happened to Touya and Yukito. I received a letter. They were to attack a town but I forgot the name. He was s before every battle. Eriol saw me. ¡°You love her, don¡¯t you?¡± I never made eye contact. ¡°Keep your eyes on the grounds soldier!¡± I growled. I looked through ranked captain last month.We sat there crying and hugging each other. She told me the family was having a funeral next Tuesday. I promised I¡¯d come and left.

I walked down the street. There were still ruins of bombed houses. Luckily I created a sheild over mine and Tomoyo¡¯s. Japan changed rapidlly over the 3 years. Soldiers were everywhere. Posters that said, ¡°Japan is the BEST¡± or ¡°Victory for Japan¡± was all over the place. I kept walking when suddenly a horrible feeling swept over me. Words popped into my head. ¡°DEATH OF AN ANGEL!¡±

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

¡°Sir! Hurry and fire!¡± I regained control and aimed at a man with his back to me. I fired and saw the man fall. What I saw made me sick. Touya ran over to the man and turned him over. It was Yukito. ¡°Syaoran. You killed an angel.¡± I plopped on the ground. ¡°FOR CHINA!¡± I heard a scream and roars from guns were thick in the air. I heard screams of pain and excitement. ¡°Sir! Sir!¡± Eriol was screaming at me. I got up and picked up my gun. I blindly fired at the ground. I heard screams. I looked through my scope and saw mangled bodies everywhere. I felt sick and dropped my gun. ¡°Sarg! Hurry up and pick up your¡¦¡± Suddenly Eriol flew back. 

¡°Eriol!¡± I ran over to him. His stomach was covered with blood. He looked down at his wound and shook. ¡°I-I¡¯m dying Sarg.¡± I shook my head. ¡°Don¡¯t talk stupid soldier. MEDIC!¡± ¡°Sarg. I-if you e-ever s-see T-Tomoyo t-tell h-her¡¦¡± He tilted his head back and spit blood out. ¡°S***! I-I was h-hoping to live th-through this war.¡± ¡°Don¡¯t worry. You will. MEDIC!¡± ¡°Kick s-some Jap butt.¡± His entire body shuddered and he closed his eyes forever. His last word was ¡°Damn.¡±

My entire body shook. I picked up my gun and shot anything that moved. I was mad. I ran out of bullets and reloaded. I sprayed them with bullets again. After I was out of mags. I picked up Eriol¡¯s gun and fired. After an hour, I knew we were losing. Half my soldiers were dead or wounded. Suddenly I heard a shout. ¡°FOR CHINA!¡± Reninforcements were here. I fell back in relief. I crawled to Eriol and took his identification clip.

3 hours later, we won. A roar of cheers rose into the air. We drove out the rest of the Jap troops out of town. I saw Touya in the group. At least Sakura wouldn¡¯t be heart broken. I walked over to the man in command. It was a Major. He saluted me. I returned it. I faced all the troops. ¡°WE WON!¡± They all cheered. I had a talk with the Major. He nodded and found and transport to base. I got on and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was at Beijin. I walked over to the war department and found General Zaon. I saluted. He smiled. ¡°I heard about your victory. Congraulations.¡± ¡°Thank you sir, but I lost my major. A childhood friend.¡± He shook his. ¡°Very sad indeed.¡± I shifted my leg. ¡°Sir. I would like to have a leave from duty. I would like to go home.¡± The General said nothing and walked over to the window. ¡°Son. Your family was moved Taiyuan. You have a house there.¡± I nodded. ¡°Anyway. There was a bombing and your family was hit.¡± I stood there. What I heard next nearly killed me. ¡°They¡¯re all dead.¡±

Sakura~*~Sakura

(6 months later)

The war was over. In the stunning event when China claimed all its lost territory in 4 months, the Japanese gave a peace treaty to stop the war. People celebrated in the streets, thankful that the war was finally over. My father waited anxiously at the door when the soldiers were due to return. At the distance, I saw a figure walk towards us. I looked closely and saw it was Touya. ¡°Onii-chan!¡± I ran towardshim and flunged my arms around him. He hugged me tight. ¡°I¡¯m back. 

Back inside the house, my father embraced Touya. ¡°Welcome Back son, but were¡¯s Yukito.¡± Touya looked at the floor anf I knew what his answer was going to be. ¡°He was killed in action.¡± I cried for who knows how long. I finally calmed down. ¡°We¡¯d better set up a funeral.¡± Yukito¡¯s family was one of the bombed families. We finally decided to do it next Thursday next to his family. I went up to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

(Thursday)

I sat on the seat with my best black dress. I was crying. The Reverend was preaching and people everywhere was crying. When the Reverend stopped talking, he finished off with a prayer. Then we all went up and put on flower over his coffin. Touya put an arm around my shoulder and we began to walk over to out car. We saw a figure leaning on a tree, smoking. When we got closer, we saw who it was. ¡°Syaoran!¡±

I felt Touya shake with anger. Syaoran stood up straight and came over to us. ¡°Hello Sakura. It¡¯s nice to see you.¡± He seemed to ignore Touya completely. ¡°What are yo doing her Syaoran.¡± He looked towards Yukito¡¯s coffin. ¡° ¡®Cause of Yukito.¡± ¡°H-how did you know?¡± ¡°I-I was the one who killed him.¡±

Touya jumped him in lighting speed. ¡°Onii-chan! Please!¡± I was able to pull of Touya and Syaoran got up. Touya spat at Syaoran. ¡°Chinese Trash.¡± Syaoran brushed himself. Touya spoke again. ¡°Get the hell out of here.¡± ¡°You think I wanted to kill him?! It was an accident. I was about to kill you but I couldn¡¯t. I didn¡¯t want to. Yukito was an accident. I didn¡¯t know it was him.¡± ¡°What the hell do you know!¡± Syaoran¡¯s body shook with anger. ¡°My entire family was killed.¡± He spoke in such a low tone that it was scary.

Touya stood there. ¡°Gomen.¡± He said it quietly. Syaoran went home with us and I took him out for lunch. He me all about the battle and about Eriol. I began to cry and he came over and hugged me. He led me out the resteraunte and we took a stroll at the park.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I held her hand and we walked around the lake. I took out a smoke and lit it. Sakura looked at me. ¡°When did you start?¡± ¡°When the war started. This is what got me through it.¡± She seemed to be umcomfurtable with it so I threw it out. I kept looking at her beautiful face. She was like an angel to me and I couldn¡¯t my eyes off her. ¡°Yamazaki was killed.¡± I shook my head. I always liked Yamazaki but was too familiar with friends dying.

¡°Sakura. Can I ask you something.¡± She turned to me and nodded. ¡°Well. I thought of you throughout the whole goddamn war and swore I¡¯d do this if I ever got to meet you.¡± I reached into my pocket and found the small case. I bought it at Beijing and knew it would be perfect for her. I knelt down and took it out. ¡° Kinomoto Sakura. Will you marry me.¡± She just stood there. For a second, I thought she¡¯d say no. Her face broke into a smile that would melt my heart. ¡°Yes!¡± She grabbed me and kissed me deeply. That one kiss washed away all the horrible things I went through for the last 4 years. ¡°Aieshitaru Sakura.¡±

What did you think? Review!


End file.
